Jo no Ka
|image = |kanji = 情ノ華 |rōmaji = Jō no Ka |band = Kiryu |composer = Sakai Mitsuki |lyrics = Sakai Mitsuki |arrangement = Sakai Mitsuki |song number = 15 |starting episode = |ending episode = |previous song = →Next Generation (from NEXT) |next song = Legendary (to V) |gen = 2 }}" " (Flowers of Emotion) is the opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, and the fifteenth opening of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Kiryu. CD The CD "情ノ華/朧月夜" will be released on October 25th 2017. Each CD also includes a promo card. It contains the following track: #情ノ華 #朧月夜 #オナジアナノムジナ #情ノ華 (inst) #朧月夜 (inst) #オナジアナノムジナ (inst) Lyrics Kanji= を で　 ぐその を めるか　 も めぬのか とも らぬ を い の で い 「 がれ」を し し け く げ いた の れる を かす に に れたこの が を した い がる　その に　 を る の 　その に　 かに いた 　 み げ ずる びの に はまだ を つ　 れる なかれ の に れ んだ　 めく の を ませば　 り き　 き って で　 ぎ めた　 の の き る　その は　 を う を め えば　 になれど　 り る「 ノ 」 　 やす に めど はまだ を つ　 れる なかれ その ち てて れ り えど る にまだ　 せる き る　その と　 を う き る　その よ　 を う き る　その に　 を う が ける の　 い り る「 ノ 」 　 を げて　 び く に はまだ を つ　 れる なかれ |-| Romaji= Ubugoe o kanade. Aogu sono tenohira Nani o motomeru ka. Nani o motomenu no ka. Dare to mo wakaranu kage o oi Irodori no naka de mayoi ko "Kogare" o damashi damashi tsuzuke Kuroku koge tsuita kūhaku Yūnagi no naka yureru Kokoro wo misukasu yō ni Yubisaki ni fureta kono hitohira ga ima se wo oshita Maiagaru sonodama ni ima nani o miru. Inochi no kiseki. Sono manima ni. Tashika ni hibīta koe. Ā. Komiage izuru sakebi no you ni Kodō wa mada myaku wo utsu kareru koto nakare Ame no ne ni magirekonda Sawameku shin no ne Mimi wo sumaseba hitori aruki, Okiitte hori Yumetsutsu de Tsunagi tometa Hitohira no koto no ha Sakihokoru sono sama ni ima nani o tou Kizu wo name aeba Raku ni naredo Meguri Meguru "Jō no Ka" Ā. Inochi moyasu tabi ni itamedo Kodō wa mada myaku wo utsu kareru koto nakare Sono mi kuchi hatete Kare chiri kiedo Nokoro kō ni mada Haseru tsuyu Sakihokoru sono sama to ima nani o miru Sakihokoru sono sama yo ima nani o omou Sakihokoru sono sama wa ima nani o kō Hi ga sukeru hodo no awai inochi Meguri Meguru "Jō no Ka" Ā. Koe o agete musebi naku you ni Kodō wa mada myaku wo utsu kareru koto nakare |-| English Translation= The first cry of a newborn begins to sound. What do you wish for? What do you not want? You chase a shadow that no one can catch, Like a child lost in a labyrinth of colours. They continue deceiving you saying “I’m in love”, But they’re full of blank spaces. I want to take a look into your heart, Swaying in the silent night. The hand whose fingers you touched now pushes your back. If you were flying high, what would you see? Your destiny calls out to you. Like a scream that fills your heart, That pulse still beats, now and forever. The sounds of your heart mixes with the sound of the rain. If you listen carefully, it’s like walking alone on the banks of a canal. Half asleep and half awake, you hold that one poem. While you are still in full bloom, what do you want? Even if you feel better after licking your wounds, this “flower of emotion” does not stop returning. Every time our lives burn it hurts but, That pulse still beats, now and forever. Our bodies wither and disappear. And turn into dust. Tears flow from the aroma that remains here. While you are still in full bloom what do you dance? While you are still in full bloom what do you think? While you are still in full bloom what do you pray? Our lives are transparent to the sun, but this “flower of emotion” does not stop coming back. While a voice rises and weeps That pulse still beats, now and forever. Video File:Cardfight Vanguard Opening 15 カードファイト!! ヴァンガードG Z File:己龍「情ノ華」MUSIC VIDEO Gallery Jo no Ka - 1.png Jo no Ka - 2.png Jo no Ka - 3.png Jo no Ka - 4.png Jo no Ka - 5.png Jo no Ka - 5.5.png Jo no Ka - 6.png Jo no Ka - 6.5.png Jo no Ka - 7.png Jo no Ka - 8.png Jo no Ka - 9.png Jo no Ka - 10.png Jo no Ka - 11.png Jo no Ka - 11.5.png Jo no Ka - 12.png Jo no Ka - 12.5.png Jo no Ka - 13.png Jo no Ka - 14.png Jo no Ka - 15.png Jo no Ka - 16.png Jo no Ka - 17.png Jo no Ka - 18.png Jo no Ka - 19.png Jo no Ka - 20.png Jo no Ka - 21.png Jo no Ka - 22.png Jo no Ka - 23.png Jo no Ka - 24.png Jo no Ka - 25.png Jo no Ka - 26.png Jo no Ka - 27.png Jo no Ka - 28.png Jo no Ka - 29.png Jo no Ka - 30.png Jo no Ka - 31.png Jo no Ka - 32.png Jo no Ka - 33.png Jo no Ka - 34.png Jo no Ka - 35.png Jo no Ka - 36.png Jo no Ka - 37.png Jo no Ka - 38.png Jo no Ka - 39.png Jo no Ka - 40.png Jo no Ka - 41.png Jo no Ka - 42.png Jo no Ka - 43.png Jo no Ka - 44.png Jo no Ka - 45.png